


Soft Girls (And They Were Roommates)

by SleepyHuman



Category: Monster of the Week (Tabletop RPG), Original Work
Genre: ? - Freeform, A Housewife?, A Shower Scene (But Not What You Are Expecting), Anxious Gays, F/F, Gardening, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Skin Hunger, Touch-Starved, Useless Lesbians, When You Are Touch-Starved But Also Dislike Touching People, angel - Freeform, divine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyHuman/pseuds/SleepyHuman
Summary: This is for a Monster of the Week campaign, so there is zero explanation for any of the scenes.Have fun!
Relationships: Amelie Valentine Ace | Agent Whelm/ Hestia (MOTW)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Monster of the Week (The Clifton Ramblings)





	1. The Shower Scene (Y'all Did This To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Tailyn, uh, if you are reading this, Hello, this will make zero sense feel free to read it I guess?

Whelm came home late after a long shift at the FBCP, dead tired and ready to flop into bed and stay there for the next twelve hours. She searches for the hidden key, pulling her flannel around her for warmth. She can’t believe she forgot a coat at this time of year. Said key is missing, assuming Hestia had taken it again, she sighs and tries the door, finding it unlocked. 

As she enters she notices the sound of water running. She finds this odd, as the bathroom door is clearly open. Hestia must have forgotten to turn the sink off again, she strides to the bathroom and steps into the doorway only to freeze in place.

Inside she finds Hestia, who apparently doesn’t close any door properly, including the sliding glass one of the shower. She failed to close the curtain too. The missing house key is clearly sitting on the counter next to the sink and a pile of clothes is on the floor. Whelm doesn’t notice any of that, however, as she is far too fixated on the form of one very naked Hestia, who has her back to the doorway. 

Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit.

Whelm’s mind is reeling, as suddenly a lot of shit is starting to make sense all at once. This is followed by the realization that, holy fuck, she can’t be feeling some type of way for her roommate.

It is just Whelm’s luck that Hestia turns around. 

When Hestia sees Whelm, she smiles and does a small wave “Welcome home!”, and goes back to washing her hair, oblivious to the emotional turmoil going through her roommate at this very moment.

Whelm bolts.

She goes all the way to her bedroom, immediately throwing herself into bed and under the covers. 

Needless to say, she doesn’t get much sleep that night. 

<strike> For multiple reasons. </strike>


	2. The Morning After

Whelm must have fallen asleep at some point because she rouses to the smell of pancakes and bacon. She sits up in bed, stomach growling, with every intention of heading down to eat, when the memory of last night hits her. She groans her face in her hands. How is she supposed to face her roommate after this? She leans over to her bedside table to check the time; Saturday 11:47. She also sees multiple notifications of texts from Hestia. She clicks into them.

Today 8:34 am  
You worked very late so I’ll let you sleep in.

Today 11:14 am  
I’m making pancakes.

Today 11:34 am  
If you are not down by 12 I’m waking you up?

This type of message is very typical of Hestia. Whelm realizes that her awkwardness about last night might be one-sided. 

She decides that right now her best course of action is to just act like it never happened. 

She throws on the nearest clean pair of pajama pants and tank top, heading downstairs. As she passes the banister she sees Hestia, flipping pancakes while humming a tune. She takes one of the plates of food, casually sliding the strawberries off her plate onto Hestia’s. Whelm keeps the pancakes and bacon though. She goes and sits at the table, watching Hestia flip pancakes as she rolls one of the pancakes on her plate up and bites into it like a burrito. Hestia moves the final batch of pancakes onto a plate and turns around to place it on the kitchen island, she notices a plate is missing, looking up she finally notices Whelms arrival.

“Oh, you are finally awake!” Hestia smiles warmly, grabbing her plate, and the extra batch and moving to the table. As Hestia sits she looks down at the extra strawberries on her plate, she looks up at Whelm, eyebrow raised, but stays silent. Hestia devours her pancakes faster than a human probably should, finishing far faster than Whelm, and goes to load the dishwasher. She darts around the kitchen, cleaning up. Whelm rolls up another pancake.   
Hestia fills a small watering at the kitchen sink, and walks around watering the ground floor plants. She gets to the one hanging in the front bay window, pauses, and picks up the pot out of the hanger, bringing it to the kitchen table. She grabs a slightly bigger pot and a bag of dirt from the utility room and sits down at the table. She flips the plant upsidedown, releasing it from the small pot. “Doing this always reminds me of my schooling,” Hestia grinned, squeezing the bottom of the now de-potted philodendron, freeing up the roots “I really only did well in a few of the subjects I took, mostly the ones I found fascinating. My two years of Advanced Earth Botany certainly didn’t help that much in my Acceptance, but my combat scores meant I could get away with a lot.” She shrugged, tucking the plant into its new, bigger, pot, and watering it. Humming satisfied, she stood and gingerly placed the plant back in its macrame hanger. She brushed her hands together absentmindedly, looked down, and realized she got dirt everywhere. “Oh,” a blush formed on her face instantly, she smiled at Whelm, embarrassed “I’ll, clean this up.” She rushed away to the utility room, returning, broom in hand. She went to work sweeping the floor.

Whelm rolls another pancake up. “So...” Whelm shifted in her chair at the table, searching for something to say to break the silence, “What other classes did you do well in?” 

Hestia’s whole body seemed to perk up, she quickly jumped into a monologue about the various Home Ec classes she loved, pausing for a quick tangent in the middle for how under-appreciated the teachers in the department were, and how close she got to all of them (Whelm, after talking to her longer gets the feeling that Hestia didn’t have many friends among her peers). Her rambling peters off, and after a brief pause she mumbles “I miss them greatly.” While looking the saddest Whelm has ever seen her, which is to say not very sad, just a little bummed out. 

“You could always visit them?” Whelm reasoned.

Hestia’s slight frown only seems to deepen. “Yes,” she sweeps her pile of dust into the dustpan, depositing the dirt into the bin under the sink, and rejoins Whelm at the table. “I suppose so, though I don’t know how,” she looks at her hands.

“I’m sure we can figure something out.” Whelm smiles at her lightly.

Hestia nods “If anyone could figure it out it would be you, dearest Amelie” the smile returning to her face.

“I, uh, thanks” Whelm looks away shyly.


	3. Radio Shack Thought Process

It isn’t until their trip to Radio Shack that it hits her. Oh god, I’m going to have to confront her about this, otherwise, this will happen again. I can’t just not use the living room. I mean sure there is one upstairs, but My Spot is on the first-floor couch. I’m not giving that up. She figures that bringing it up in a public setting will keep the conversation from getting too weird 

It doesn’t


	4. Touch-Starved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus begins the out of context random scenes

“How do you prevent skin hunger? It is customary for lone people to have some sort of pet to satisfy this need. Who do you employ?” Hestia tilts her head quizzically. 

“Uh, I just don’t?” Whelm admits.

“Not even a significant other? I thought a stunning woman like yourself would have someone?”

“Uh no not really. Sometimes taking a warm bath helps. Why do you ask?”

*Hestia screams internally*


	5. Cuddles?

One night while watching a television show together:

“Can we cuddle” Hestia blurts halfway through an episode.

There is a noticeable pause before Whelm’s response 

“I, I don’t think I would be comfortable doing that.” She admits eventually.

“All right” Hestia responds with a friendly smile.

The house fills with silence, only broken by the scene playing out on the television. Whelm can’t help but feel that she messed up somehow. “I’m sorry.” She murmurs. 

“Don’t be, if it would make you uncomfortable what would be the point?” Hestia reassures smiling brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking care of a plant is quite similar to a Chosen. You must give them the tools they need to survive, care and nurture them. Assist them, but trust that they have the ability to succeed on their own. ~Hestia


End file.
